


Ideas

by SkyCanFlyReader



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyCanFlyReader/pseuds/SkyCanFlyReader
Summary: So, I'm not a very good writer AT ALL, but I have some ideas about fanfiction and want to see if anyone is up to writing them. Please msg me if you would like more info on one of my suggestions.
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2





	1. Mikaze Ai/OMC

So, I was thinking that Mikaze Ai already has a boyfriend when he meets Starish, but they don't know that he has one until he shows up at the dorm one day. It seems like they would be really surprised and wouldn't know what to think (please make boyfriend not too old, considering Ai is 15, or either change his age). Can we make it multi-chaptered where it really gets into some backstory on how they became boyfriends? Can we also disregard the 'idols aren't allowed to love thing' as well? I find it to be rather inconvenient when fics I read don't continue because of that, or either they wait forever until their 30 and then stop being idols.

I think that this is a cool idea, I just suck at writing actual stories, or I would totally do it myself. Please comment if you would like to use my idea!


	2. Mikaze Ai Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want a single-chapter fluff story of Starish finding out that Ai is only 15 and they freak out over it, considering he is younger than them.

I just want a fluff chapter of Starish finding out that Ai is only 15. I think they would be kind of surprised, yet also a little mad, because he acts like he's the boss of them (which he totally is).


End file.
